Solo por un beso
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Alguien se puede enamorar de un desconocido despues de un beso?


Solo por un beso

**_Solo por un beso_**

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿acaso no piensas vestirte para la boda?

-No tengo tantos ánimos de ir como tú Miroku.

-Pero solo voy porque mi mejor amigo se casa.

-Sí, pero tu mejor amigo no va a ir porque no quiere casarse con una perfecta desconocida.

-Pero imagínate que sea una hermosa mujer.

-Pero imagínate que sea una cuarentona que no pudo casarse de joven.

-No seas pesimista, se supone que tu padre la debe conocer. No creo que deje que te cases con alguien que ni siquiera él ha visto.

-Pues crees mal, no la conoce, no sabe ni siquiera su nombre, solo me ha dicho que nuestra unión favorecerá a ambas naciones. Y lo peor es que... es que…

-¿Es que qué Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku pero su amigo solo le dio la espalda para salir y apoyarse en la baranda de su balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte- A ya veo... Aún no puedes olvidar a esa mujer ¿o me equivoco?- concluyo con la seguridad de estar en lo cierto y lo confirmo el suspiro que lanzo Inuyasha.

- Nos conocemos desde pequeños y sabes muy bien que en lo último que pensé hacer en mi vida era enamorarme, casarme, pero luego de ese viaje que hice con mi padre a esa lejana nación, perdí el corazón.

_Hay una mujer,_

_Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel._

_Y como a mi también,_

_A otro hombre esto le puede suceder._

-El hecho que aquella mujer te haya convertido en poeta ya es mucho.

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

-Esta bien pero no te enojes, lo que digo es la verdad. No se como te pudiste enamorar de esa mujer y no puedes hacerlo con tu futura esposa.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el ojidorado a tal comentario.

-¿Acaso conoces el nombre de aquella mujer? ¿Donde vive? ¿O si es casada? Tal vez era una cortesana de aquel pueblo. Estabas como en este caso, no la habías visto, no sabias ni su nombre, ni siquiera le viste el rostro completo por la mascara que llevaba, pero te enamoraste perdidamente de ella.

-Es que la hubieras visto, sus ojos, lo suave de su piel, era un ángel, pero lo que mas me atrajo de ella fueron sus labios, delgados, suaves, dulces y su manera de besar era única. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir como ella al besarme.

-Y porque crees que tu futura esposa no puede ser igual o hasta mejor.

-¡No puede! No puede, porque simplemente como esa mujer solo hay una. Solo con ella quiero casarme, quiero que sea solo para mí, que sea mía, que sea la madre de mis hijos.

_Que solo por un beso._

_Se puede enamorar._

_Sin necesidad de hablarse,_

_Solo los labios rozarse_

_Cupido los flechara._

De pronto tocan la puerta interrumpiendo la plática de los jóvenes.

-Ya voy padre, aún no estoy listo- grito

-Disculpe príncipe Inuyasha, no soy su padre, soy la dama de compañía de la princesa, su prometida- dijo alguien de fina voz, alertando los 5 sentidos de Miroku que abrió la puerta permitiendo la entrada a una joven de cabello suelto marrón con ojos del mismo color, un vestido completamente rosa con un corcel que le hacia mostrar sus atributos, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro pervertido.

-Por ser tan bella dama esta usted disculpada señorita…

-Sango, joven, mi nombre es Sango- respondió haciendo una reverencia antes ambos chicos pero Miroku tomo su mano y la beso haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

-Mucho gusto señorita Sango.

-Disculpen, luego se conocen si, me quiere decir porque me buscaba.- pregunto Inuyasha algo molesto, ese no era un buen día para él.

-Ah, es cierto, la princesa desea verlo, desea hablar con usted antes de la boda. Con permiso- termino de dar el mensaje y se fue algo nerviosa por la actitud del joven.

-¿Qué querrá esa mujer?

-Ya lo sé, desea tener un hijo conmigo, no viste con que ojos me miraba la linda Sanguito.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?! Yo me estoy preguntando que querrá hablar conmigo la dichosa princesa.

-Bueno, si tanto quieres saber ve a hablar con ella y te doy un consejo, dile lo que sientes, cuéntale que estas enamorado de otra mujer, tal vez te comprenda y con una decisión de ambos, la boda se pueda suspender.

_Y solo por un beso._

_Con ella soy feliz._

_Tan solo con un besito_

_Me llevo al infinito,_

_Y ni si quiera la conozco bien._

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo el príncipe con un haz de esperanza en su voz mientras salía de la habitación.

El cuarto que le designaron a la princesa estaba al otro lado del palacio y como no la quería ver no se acercaba a esa parte desde hace una semana, tiempo en que la princesa se había instalado. Tampoco estuvo en el palacio en esos días, estaba con Miroku, estaba decidido a no darle cara a esa mujer con el afán de molestarla y terminar el compromiso, sin éxito al final.

-_Tal vez Miroku tenga razón, si le cuento todo tal vez me comprenda_- se decía así mismo, a la vez que se le venia a la mente la imagen de la mujer que conoció en la fiesta de máscaras que se organizo en aquel reino por la visita del rey Inu Taisho y su joven hijo, el príncipe Inuyasha. El hermoso vestido azul con adornos turquesas que lucia aquella joven hacia resaltar sus cabellos negros, suaves al igual que la piel de sus mejillas, de sus manos, de su cuello. Sus ojos eran un mar de chocolate en la que esa noche se ahogo con solo verlos y no le importo, cupido ya le había lanzado su flecha y esta se hundió mas con el beso que recibió, uno que lo hizo volar, dejándolo suspendido en el aire pero desde que regreso de ese viaje sin despedirse de ella sentía que caía a tierra sin paracaídas.

Por fin, frente a frente a la puerta que no quiso tocar en una semana y la verdad no quería ahora hacerlo, solo quería tener el valor de dejar todo, a su familia, su nación e ir en busca de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_Un Beso significa_

_Amistad, sexo, y amor._

_En cualquier parte del mundo,_

_No importa la religión._

_Por un beso de su boca_

_Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios._

_Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción._

Estaba decidiendo aun si tocar o escapar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para que Sango saliera.

-Alteza, que bueno que llega, faltan 2 horas para la boda y la princesa necesita hablar con usted antes de la ceremonia.- le dijo cediéndole el paso, Inuyasha entro y la joven cerro la puerta dejándolos solos.

La habitación blanca marfil con toques rosas en los pilares, tal como había pedido la princesa antes de su llegada y con algunos cuadros de hermosos paisajes. La cama pegada a la pared, de sabanas blancas y con cortinas rosas alrededor, con un pequeño mueble de asiento delante y una pequeña mesa de noche hecha del mas fino roble. Paseo la mirada por toda la habitación pero no veía a la susodicha.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí o solo es una estúpida broma?!

-No es una estúpida broma príncipe Inuyasha.- le respondió una voz que viajo por el aire desde el balcón- Quédese donde esta por favor- le pidió la princesa al oír los pasos de Inuyasha dirigiéndose a ella.

-Pensé que quería que habláramos.

-Y eso estamos haciendo. Me hubiera gustado hablar con usted en estos días pasados pero como me estuvo evadiendo no quedo otra cosa que conocernos horas antes de nuestra boda.

-¿Por qué cree que la estuve evadiendo? Si no estuve en estos días en el palacio fue porque tenía cosas que hacer, eso es todo.

-No me mienta, no estoy molesta, al contrario, estoy de acuerdo con su actitud. A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de casarme con alguien que no conozco. Tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo- contesto la chica con un tono de voz que le dio tranquilidad a Inuyasha.

-Princesa, debo confesarle algo. Al escucharla hablar así me da confianza para decirle la razón para no querer casarme con usted.

-Quiero que me cuentes, tal vez tambien compartimos una razón- contesto la princesa, dejando anonadado a Inuyasha- ¿Te arrepentiste de contarme tu razón?

-Bueno, es normal en esta época que los padres arreglen los matrimonios de los hijos y no tendría ningún inconveniente en obedecer a mi padre pero cuando el corazón elige a alguien, no se puede cambiar.

-Estas muy enamorado de otra mujer ¿y ella te corresponde?

-Bueno, creo que si. La verdad es que la conocí en una fiesta de mascaras en una visita a un reino lejos de aquí. Me enamore perdidamente de ella sin saber siquiera su nombre.

-Vaya, es un poco ilógico enamorarse de alguien que no se conoce.

-Tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado- confeso Inuyasha al sentarse en el mueble delante de la cama- pero así sucedió. La vi entrando al salón, caminando despacio, como si caminara sobre nubes. Parecía un ángel que empezó a mirarme, me acerque a ella en medio del salón y sin decirle nada la tome con una mano de la cintura y con la otra sujete su mano y empezamos a bailar.

-¿Y ella no le dijo nada por su atrevimiento?

-No, al mirarla a los ojos sentí que me pedía que lo hiciera. Seguíamos bailando sin decir palabra alguna solo mirándonos, hasta que ella se separo de mi pero aun tenia cogida mi mano y de ella me jalo hacia fuera del salón, me llevo a uno de los jardines del palacio donde había un hermoso lago con el reflejo de la luna al medio. Caminamos hasta la orilla, nos miramos de nuevo y nuestros labios de unieron.

Su boca es tan sensual.

Me cautiva y me excita,

No me canso de besar.

Su lengua es mi debilidad.

Ella sabe los truquitos.

Díganme si hay alguien más

-¿Se besaron así por así?

-Ambos queríamos que se diera ese beso.

-Pero no se dijeron nada.

-Me lo dijeron sus ojos. Estoy seguro que estamos hechos el uno por el otro.

-Me alegra que me haya tenido la confianza de contarme, por eso tambien debo confesarle algo, una razón.

-No se sienta obligada a hacerlo, no es necesario.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero decírselo. Tambien estoy enamorada de alguien que no conozco.

-¿Qué? ¿No se esta burlando de mi verdad?

-Para nada, no seria capaz de eso. El amor llega de la manera mas inesperada y así me sucedió, igual que ha Usted. Él es un apuesto príncipe que conocí en mi nación del cual me enamore en el instante mismo en que lo conocí a tal punto que estuve apunto de huir cuando me entere que fui comprometida con alguien.

-Lo mismo estuve pensando en hacer.

-¿Hubieras sido capas de irte?

-Por besar una vez más a esa mujer, seria capaz de irme al mismísimo infierno.

Que solo por un beso.

Se puede enamorar.

Sin necesidad de hablarse

Solo los labios rozarse

Cupido los flechara.

-Sabes que eso seria considerada traición a tu nación.

-No me importa la verdad, moriría con gusto luego de tener nuevamente a esa mujer entre mis brazos.

-¿Quieres suspender la boda?- pregunto la princesa haciendo que Inuyasha abra de par en par los ojos de la alegría

-Es lo que mas me gustaría en este momento pero no podríamos seria considerada traición y seriamos condenados a morir y antes que eso quiero volver a ver a esa mujer- dijo Inuyasha con la mirada puesta en el suelo imaginando el dolor que sentiría en la horca pero no por la cuerda en su cuello, si no por no ver otra vez a esa mujer misteriosa.

Y Solo por un beso.

Con ella soy feliz.

Tan solo con un besito

Me llevo al infinito,

Y ni si quiera la conozco bien.

De pronto la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana desapareció haciendo que fijara la vista en esa dirección

-Al igual que tu, no me gustaría morir sin ver de nuevo al hombre del que me enamore.- decía la princesa al mostrarse por fin frente a Inuyasha.

-No puede ser, estoy soñando, eres tú.- Inuyasha estaba hipnotizado mirando a la joven de vestido azul y adornos turquesa, de cabellos negros y de mascara azul con bordes dorados que hacían resaltar sus ojos chocolates

- Pensé que verías en mis ojos que quiero que me beses.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No sabes todos los momentos que pase pensando en ti, de huir de aquí, de deshonrar a mi familia por ti ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?

-Como te lo iba a decir si no estuviste aquí durante toda semana por no querer verme. El de la idea de casarnos fue de tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Si, el te vio diferente después de esa noche. Nos había visto bailar y salir del salón juntos.

-¿Pero como sabia mi padre que tu eras la princesa de aquel lugar?

-La visita fue solo de un dia y la aprovechaste para salir a cabalgar en los caballos del establo de mi padre. Al día siguiente de la fiesta tenias que regresar a tu nación, iba a presentarme como la princesa ante ti pero saliste de mi palacio para buscar a la mujer que conociste en el baile. Discúlpame, se que debí habértelo dicho pero…- Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a ella y tomándola de la cintura la beso, beso que la joven correspondió haciéndolo sentir en las nubes como aquel día.

Un Beso significa

Amistad, sexo, y amor.

En cualquier parte del mundo,

Que importa la religión.

Por un beso de su boca

Voy al cielo y hablo con Dios.

Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción.

-¿Y ese beso?- pregunto la joven al separarse de él por falta de aire.

-Pensé que querías que te besara- respondió Inuyasha con seductora voz.

-Y pensaste bien-respondió la joven con una sonrisa en sus labio- ¿Y aun piensas suspender nuestra boda?- pregunto mientras envolvía el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos.

-Si

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Lo voy a suspender porque aun no conozco bien a mi prometida- contesto mientras sus manos subían y retiraban la mascara de la joven.- Eres hermosa en verdad- comento mirándola embelezado y haciendo que ella se sonroje.-Ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre para ponerle nombre a las flores.- pidió Inuyasha haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risa.

-Mi nombre es Kagome.

-Muy bien Kagome- Inuyasha se separa y se rodilla ante ella- Hay que hacer esto del modo correcto- y tomo la mano de la sorprendida joven- Princesa Kagome, ¿desea casarse con este príncipe que se volvió loco por su culpa desde aquella noche en que probo la miel de sus labios?

-Si- respondió Kagome con toda seguridad y alegría en su voz. Inuyasha se puso se pie, acarició despacio la mejilla de su prometida y luego la sujeto de la cintura acercándola mas a él.

-Te amo- le susurro a unos milímetros de distancia de sus labios.

-Y yo a ti- le contesto. Aquel beso dio inicio a una nueva vida para ambos, juntos.

**_Fin_**

Hola a todos. Gracias por leer esta nueva historia, un song fic de mi pareja favorita del anime . La canción que use para inspirarme fue _Un beso_ del grupo _Aventura_ (bachata) Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá pues que los lectores en FF no sigan bajando, ya casi nadie lee las historias ni manda review. Cuídense.

BYE

RavenSakura


End file.
